Plant
Plant monsters were, until Phantom Darkness, a very unsupported Type. The general strategy for Plant-Type monsters is to swarm the field using cards like "Gigaplant", "Lonefire Blossom" and "Lord Poison", but also using cards that summon tokens. They can go hand-in-hand with Insect-Types as well with cards like "Arcane Archer of the Forest" and "Prickle Fairy". The most usual Attribute associated with Plants is EARTH or WATER but they may be of any Attribute. Recent support from Crossroads of Chaos also alters Plant-type strategies to include effects that summon tokens to the opponent's side of the field (Black Garden) and trigger on or cause the destruction of fellow plant-type monsters. Some of the most notable Plant-Type monsters include "Mystic Tomato", "Homunculus the Alchemic Being", "Dandylion", "Botanical Lion", "Fairy King Truesdale", "Lonefire Blossom", "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias", "Gigaplant", "Nettles" "Lord Poison" and "Rigorous Reaver". Plant monsters were previously very overlooked and weak, until Gigaplant was introduced. Even then, plants weren't very strong and well-used. However, massive support to Plant-Types began to be released in Crossroads of Chaos and have been continuing further on Crimson Crisis and in the Raging Battle booster sets. These cards are the ones being used by Akiza Izinski herself in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The strongest Plant-type monster is Tytannial, Princess of Camellias at 2800 ATK along with the power to negate any card effects that target simply by sacrificing a Plant-Type monster (which in worst case scenario can even be herself), not to mention the fact that she can be summoned as easily as tributing Lonefire Blossom on first turn. In power and strategy she is followed by Gigaplant with 2400 ATK and the power to bring fallen plants back to life from the Graveyard. When combined with Gigaplant, she can easily stop any targeting force on the field, and in case of cards such as Lightning Vortex or simply your own Black Rose Dragon's effect, she can be brought back with a Gigaplant or better yet by the effect of Plant Food Chain Plants also have Plant version of Staple cards like "Solemn Judgment" and "Mirror Force", in the forms of "Pollinosis" and "Wall of Thorns," respectively. Plant cards usually revolve around swarming and regenerating back onto the field - unlike Zombies, however, these Plants are often used to fuel effects such as negations rather than for strictly attacking purposes. They have many cards that allow them to be special summoned to the field from the deck and hand but mostly from the graveyard. Cards like "Lonefire Blossom", "Plant Food Chain", "Lord Poison", "Gigaplant", "The World Tree" and "Miracle Fertilizer" all add major support to bringing back a swarm of weeds to annoy your opponent and often overwhelm them. Example Play Style Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field. Make sure you use Gigaplant's effect effectively in order to pull decent synchro monsters out while using Queen of Thorns to make your opponent pay life point to summon non-plant monsters. You could use Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and combo it with Gigaplant so you could tribute Plant monsters special summoned by Gigaplant's effect to negate spell and trap effect. You can also keep the opponent at bay with powerful cards like Wall of Thorns. This deck also uses Pollinosis or Tytannial, Princess of Camellias to negate spells and traps that destroy multiple monsters such as Lightning Vortex or Mirror Force or Torrential Tribute. This deck's ability to swarm the field quickly for fuel or for an all out attack can be foiled by cards like these. Recommended Cards Monsters * Bird of Roses * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Gigantic Cephalotus * Gigaplant * Lonefire Blossom * Lord Poison * Nettles * Revival Rose * Seed of Flame * Spore * Twilight Rose Knight * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Violet Witch * UFO Turtle Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Black Brutdrago * Splendid Rose Spells * Fragrance Storm * Heavy Storm * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * Mystical Space Typhoon * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * The World Tree Traps * Blossom Bombardment * Bottomless Trap Hole * Call of the Haunted * Dark Bribe * Mirror Force * Plant Food Chain * Pollinosis * Solemn Judgment * Wall of Thorns Token Eating Plant Deck This is an updated version of the Asura Priest OTK, with all new cards that send tokens to your opponent's side of the field. There are plenty of plant token cards, like Cactus Fighter, Wall of Ivy, and Bamboo Scrap, while using discard cards to feed Gigantic Cephalotus. This could also feed into the Priest OTK, by using Final Attack Orders to bring these tokens into attack position, while using Black Pendant to boost ATK and do damage when Asura Priest is returned to the hand. Using Cursed Fig to stop a couple of spell and trap cards could also help to feed the Cephalotus. Also, Rose Tentacles can replace Asura Priest for its mass attack and damage effects. A Rose Tentacles could equip a Thorn of Malice for piercing damage and an extra attack bonus, removing the need for Final Attack Orders as well as allowing the Rose Tentacles to attack multiple times again the next turn. This would however not activate the burn effect since the attacked cards would not be killed. Another version of this involves Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Cyber Dragon to help flood the field and then use DNA Surgery to turn the entire field into machines. Use all monsters on the field to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and mop up for the OTK win. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cactus Fighter * Wall of Ivy * Violet Witch * Lonefire Blossom * Gigantic Cephalotus * Cursed Fig * Rose Tentacles * Seed of Flame * Gigaplant * Hedge Guard * Horseytail * Dandylion * Regenerating Rose Spells * Black Pendant * Fragrance Storm * Card Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Seed of Deception * Black Garden * Ribbon of Rebirth * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Token Thanksgiving * Swing of Memories Traps * Bamboo Scrap * Call of the Haunted * Revival Gift (if using Synchro Monsters) * Plant Food Chain * Final Attack Orders * Sinister Seeds * Wall of Thorns * Token Feastevil * Just Desserts * Ivy Shackles Plant Swarm This deck allows you to swarm the field with Plant Type monsters using key cards such as Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant. Utilizing the effect of Lonefire Blossom to bring out Tytannial, Princess of Camellias for an OTK or allow for Gigaplant to quickly swarm the field by bringing back Lonefire Blossom to search out more powerful Plant Type monster form your deck to the field and repeating the same process. You can also use Debris Dragon because it can summon Lonefire Blossom or Dandylion for Synchro Summoning Black Rose Dragon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * UFO Turtle * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Lord Poison * Gigaplant * Spirit Reaper * Sangan * Violet Witch * Botanical Lion * Botanical Girl * Nettles * Twilight Rose Knight * Seed of Flame (optional) * Debris Dragon * Dandylion * Blazewing Butterfly Spells * Miracle Fertilizer * Black Garden (if you have Seed of Flame) * Mark of the Rose * The World Tree * Heavy Storm * Swords of Revealing Light * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Supervise * Hidden Armory Traps * Call of the Haunted * Wall of Thorns * Bottomless Trap Hole * Pollinosis Skill Drain Plants The point of this deck is to use plants whose Effects avoid that of Skill Drain. Plants are able to summon powerful monsters and have many of their effects activate in the Graveyard, not the least of these being Lonefire Blossom and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. This deck can be very powerful when used against Upper-tier Decks (like Lightsworn and Gladiator Beasts), but still have many weaknesses. Three important cards can single-handedly destroy this strategy, these include Royal Oppression, Royal Decree and Zombie World. Some of you may be asking "why would we run Heavy Storm if it destroys our Skill Drain and Miracle Fertilizer." Well the point in it is that your opponent could run (as said in above) Royal Oppression, Royal Decree, and Zombie World. If they activate Royal Decree Skill Drain and your four Mirror Force's would just be sitting there and if you have a Miracle Fertilizer in play, oh well, if its destroyed the monster won't die and you have three so it wont matter. This deck does have dead draws so Swords of Revealing Light might be able to give you some time to get a better field. Lightning Vortex is useful because you can send a Dandylion, destroy your opponents monsters and get two tokens or you can send Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, destroy your opponents monsters and special summon it during the end phase. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Botanical Girl * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Lord Poison * Dandylion * Beast King Barbaros Spells * Trade-In * Miracle Fertilizer * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Call of the Haunted * Skill Drain * Wall of Thorns * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole Plant Lockdown This deck takes advantage of the PlantDrain deck, with the lockdown coming through the additions of Queen of Thorns and Royal Decree. It also uses the effect of Debris Dragon, whether or not someone uses Skill Drain or Forbidden Chalice. The final piece is the addition of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Geartown from the PlantTown deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Debris Dragon * Twilight Rose Knight * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Dandylion * Botanical Lion/Lord Poison/Rigorous Reaver * Berserk Dragon (optional) * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Spells * Terraforming * Mark of the Rose * Brain Control/Mind Control * Forbidden Chalice * Trade-In * Geartown * Miracle Fertilizer * Giant Trunade * Mystical Space Typhoon * Lightning Vortex * A Deal with Dark Ruler (optional) * Question * Burden of the Mighty Traps * Skill Drain * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Queen of Thorns * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Goyo Guardian As with the other PlantDrain deck, Giant Trunade is better than Heavy Storm. The deck would make maximum use of the draining effect if you use Forbidden Chalice with Royal Decree; however, you can use Royal Decree with Skill Drain, it is just a little tricky. Burning Plant Deck This deck is similar to the Token Eating Plant Deck, only than this deck is based around Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis and Seed Cannon to collect counters and inflict burn damage to the opponent. Famously used by Miguel Ramirez, the theme of this deck is to drop the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis into the graveyard and Special Summon them during every end phase, in turn causing up to 2400 point of damage per turn. Recomended Cards Monster Cards *Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis *Phoenixian Seed *Rose Tentacles *Violet Witch *Evil Thorn *Lonefire Blossom *Mystic Tomato *Botanical Girl *Twilight Rose Knight *Nettles or Copy Plant (if running Synchro Monsters) *Revival Rose Synchro Monsters *Queen of Thorns *Black Rose Dragon Spell Cards *Seed Cannon *Black Garden *Trade-In *Fragrance Storm *Terraforming *Foolish Burial *Burial from a Different Dimension *Swords of Revealing Light Trap Cards *Backfire *Magic Cylinder *Ivy Shackles *Wall of Thorns *Pollinosis *Sakuretsu Armor GigaVise This is a deck utilizing Supervise and Hidden Armory which allows players to Synchro Summon quickly with the main monsters Gigaplant and Copy Plant. This can Summon a variety of different Synchros to control the field, but most used is Power Tool Dragon, which allows the player to grab a quick Supervise. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Lonefire Blossom *Gigaplant *Lord Poison *Copy Plant *Tragoedia *Sangan *Nettles *Dandylion *Violet Witch *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Dark Armed Dragon *Plaguespreader Zombie *Mystic Tomato Spell Cards *Miracle Fertilizer *Mark of the Rose *Allure of Darkness *Heavy Storm *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Supervise *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon *Brain Control *Hidden Armory Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole *Phoenix Wing Wind Blast Synchro Monsters *Power Tool Dragon *Black Brutdrago *Black Rose Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Quickdraw Plants See also Quickdraw Turbo This deck is uses a Quickdraw engine merged with a Plant synchro engine, allowing multiple Synchro Summons to be made rather quickly. This deck is also known as a QuickDraw DandyWarrior Deck. Recomended Cards Monster Cards *Debris Dragon *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Super-Nimble Mega Hamster *Lonefire Blossom *Dandylion *Quickdraw Synchron *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Night Assailant *Morphing Jar Spell Cards *Pot of Avarice *Book of Moon *Foolish Burial Trap Cards *Dimensional Prison *Dust Tornado Extra Deck *Junk Archer *Turbo Warrior *Drill Warrior *Nitro Warrior Category:Deck Type Category:Gameplay